Départ
by F.only
Summary: Départ douloureux, lettres de leurs sentiments ...


• Titre : Départ ...  
>- Genre : Romance, Drame.<br>- Gaa-chou x Naruto  
>- Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto<br>- Rating : k

Note: Bonjour ou bonsoir, voici un nouvelle OS, sur Naruto cette fois! Bon alors, je le présente comme un OS, mais je ne sais pas si je fais en faire une suite ou pas, je verras, bonne lecture.

**Départ**

_Amour ..._

_Si on m'avait dit bien avant ce jour que je vivrais quelque chose d'aussi irréel, j'en aurais surement ris. Seulement, je ne peux plus, à présent, me passer de la chaleur de nos étreintes et de nos baisers. Sais tu le nombres de fois où j'ai prier en silence ton retour dans cette maison bien trop grande et vide sans toi. Un retour qui t'es impossible. Je me rappellerais toujours de la caresse de ton sable fin sur ma peau, le jour de ton départ. De notre départ a tout les deux. Le jour où nous nous sommes échanger notre dernier échange langoureux et brulant de désir, mêlant désespoir et haine. C'est ce jour aussi, où j'ai vu pour la première fois cette expression sur ton magnifique visage. La tristesse pure. Si tu savait mon Amour, comme t'es bras me manquent, comme ta chaleur, ton corps, ta voix me manquent. Comme tes yeux devenu si expressifs avec le temps me manque. J'aimerais encore t'entendre me taquiner sur des sujets futiles, me provoquer, me rendre jaloux. Je me repasse en boucle le souvenir du commencement de notre relation. Encore et toujours dans ma tête, je me remémore ton manque de tact et la rougeur de tes joues. Tes gestes maladroits et notre premier baiser. Le contact de tes lèvres humides sur les miennes._

_Si on m'avait dit bien avant ce magnifique jour, que je trouverais la personne de mes rêves au beau milieu de se désert, j'en serais surement mort de rire._

_Si on m'avait dit, bien avant notre relation que je souffrirais autant de ton absence, je ne t'aurais jamais laisser partir..._

_Je t'en pris, Prince du Désert, revient moi ..._

xxxxx

_Ange ..._

_J'ai longtemps maudit et détester ce qu'on appelle les sentiments d'amour, l'amour en lui même. Jusqu'à ton arrivé dans ma vie. Tu a tout bouleversé chez moi. Mon humeur, mes principes, mon regard sur la vie. Et maintenant, je ne peux plus compter sur ton rire, ton sourire, ta joie de vivre ou encore la lumière que tu dégage pour me montrer le bon chemin a suivre. J'ai beau me remémorer ton yeux bleu autant de fois que je le peux, je n'arrive toujours pas a comprendre. Depuis ton départ, tout me parait morne, triste, gris. Pour tout te dire mon Ange, je n'arrive pas a oublier tes yeux baignés de larmes le jour de notre départ. Je ne comprend plus, ou plutôt ne me souvient plus de ces raisons absurdes qui nous ont pousser a être sépares, a se retrouver loin l'un de l'autre. J'ai toujours cru en se lient qui nous a toujours unis, faiblement certes, mais qui est, je le sens, toujours la. Je peux presque ressentir en cet instant ta détresse et ton manque. Sache que tu me manque mon Ange, tellement... Tellement..._

_J'ai longtemps apprécier et souhaiter la solitude. Jusqu'à maintenant, où celle-ci, au lieu de m'apaiser, me détruit..._

_Je t'en pris, mon Ange, revient moi ..._

xxxxx

Au portes d'un village situés au milieu des dunes, deux jeunes hommes se fixaient, semblant attendre le bon moment pour placer les mots juste, les gestes voulus. Seul le soleil et le sable sous leur pied pouvaient presque ressentir leur détresse et leurs envies. Un silence pesant les entouraient, rendant la scène encore plus atroces pour eux jusqu'à ce que celui ci soit brisé par des sanglots déchirant, venant de cet être blond rendu fragile par l'amour. L'autre, au premier abords impassible, ne pu s'empêcher de s'approcher et de l'enfermer dans une étreinte douces et réconfortante.

- Je suis terriblement désolé, dit-il dans un léger murmure que seul eux deux pouvaient entendre. Mais nous n'avons pas le choix. J'aurais tellement voulu rester avec toi jusqu'à la fin, seulement, notre monde ne le permet pas... il ne nous permet pas de faiblir encore plus ...

Un faible reniflement lui rebondit, tandis que la tête blonde se glisser dans son cou, cherchant a imprimer l'odeur de l'être aimé qui s'empressa, malgré lui, de casser cette étreinte pour plonger ses yeux bleu-vert dans ceux bleu ciel de son amant.

- Je te le promet... , lâche t-il d'une voix tremblante, sentant une seule et unique larmes couler sur sa joue. Je te promet de revenir, mais promet moi en retour quelque chose.

- ...

- Fais moi la promesse de continuer, malgré les années qui pourraient passées, de toujours croire en nous...

- Hai..

Un faible sourire naquit sur son visage. A présent, il pouvait partir, car il étaient sur de le retrouver un jour et de peut être, reprendre la ou ils se sont arrêter ensemble, plus tard...

xxxxx

Fin ... ou pas?


End file.
